Uther Pendragon
Uther was the King of all England and father of Arthur. Like his predecessors, he paid truage due of England to the Emperor of Rome. (5,i) He had offered the Round Table as a gift to Leodegrance of Cameliard. (3,i) War with Gorlois Duke of Tintagil had war against him so he invited him and his lady, who had the reputation of being fair and wise. When they came, Uther welcomed them but also fell in love with the Duke's wife, Igraine. He asked to lie with her but she refused. She told to her husband and they left without anyone knowing. When Uther found out, he called his privy council and told them so. They advised him to send for them again by a great charge, or start a war against him. He did so, and the messengers returned with a negative answer. Wrathfully, Uther sent him threats that in 40 days he will fetch him out of his biggest castle. Soon Uther came and laid a siege with many pavillions about the castle Terrabil and made a great war. Meanwhile he fell sic of his anger and love for Igraine, and he told so to Sir Ulfius. The knight then went to fetch Merlin for him. (1,I) He advised him to not make many questions, pretend to be ill and get into bed, and wait on the morning until Merlin appears. So Uther left and 3 hours after the Duke was killed, he lay with Igraine. On the morning Merlin came and told him to leave, so Uther kissed Igraine and left quickly. The next day the Duke's death was learned and all the barons prayed the king to accord with Igraine. Uther was so happy and gave them leave. He entrusted Ulfius to entreat between them, and finaly he met Igraine. All agreed and moved it to the king. Uther agreed with good will, and hastily, 13 days later (1,VIII) they were married one morning. At his request also Igraine's daughters were married to his nobles. (1,II) As Igraine's pregnacy progressed, Uther asked her whose is the child, and couldn't answer. Uther told her to not be dismayed. Then she explained everything about someone appearing as her husband coming the hour of his death nad went unto bed. Then Uther admitted it was him and explained everything about Merlin's counsel. Igraine was happy that it was Uther the father of the baby. Merlin came to Uther and talked about the nourishing of the child, and he suggested Uther's vassal Ector and his wife fo it. He sent for Ector who promised to do so, and Uther rewarded him. When the child was born, 2 knights and 2 ladies were ordered to take him bound in golden cloth and deliver him to a poor man at the postern gate of the castle. He bare it forth unto Sir Ector, and made an holy man to christen him, and named him Arthur. (1,III) Death 2 years later at London Uther fell sick and his enemies usurped upon him. He began a battle upon his own men and slew man of them. Merlin counseled him not to lie so but go to the field on a horse-litter to beat his enemies personally. So they carried him forth in a horse-litter with a great host. At St. Albans he met a great host from the North. He returned to London and made great joy. But he fell more sick and for 3 days and nights he was speechless, saddening his barons. According to Merlin's advice all barons came to him on the morning and Merlin with God's help made him speak. He asked if he accepts his son Arthur to be king of his realm and properties, and Uther before everyone he gave his blessing and bid him claim the crown. Then he delivered his spirit and was buried like a king. (1,IV) As he had no heir, the realm fell in anarchy and jeopardy for a long time, for every lord that was mighty of men made him strong, and many weened to have been king. (1,V) Coat of arms or, two wyverns addorsed rampant/sejant, verthttp://www.angelfire.com/va3/crossedswords/arthur/arthur8.html category:English category:Kings